Forpoczta Przyborników do Przypraw
by ginny358
Summary: OC przyjaciele Doktora zostają wplątani w niecny plan Daleków. Pierwsza część serii opowiadań powstałych w ramach Fikatonu na Forum Literackim Mirriel. Zbetowała zosia11.


Wyobraźcie sobie planetę. Z waszego punktu widzenia planeta zawieszona jest w jednym punkcie przestrzeni kosmicznej. Błękitna plamka otoczona wielką pustką. Tak naprawdę planeta płynie ciągnięta ku wielkiej niewiadomej razem ze swoją galaktyką, rozedrgana w wieloruchu; przyciągana i przyciągająca grawitacją... Na tej planecie istnieje życie. Mniejsze i większe kraje mają swoje kultury, języki, tradycje, przekonania, sojusze i wojny. Literaturę i przemysł ruchomych obrazków. Naukę i liczne religie. Jednym słowem jest na tej planecie wszystko, czego mogliby potrzebować jej mieszkańcy i trochę rzeczy, których nie powinno się im dawać. Powiedzmy, że ta planeta to Ziemia, otoczona niewidocznym polem nieprzebytym dla jej wrogów. Nie jest istotne, kto zainstalował to pole. Być może był to Doktor. Być może odpowiedzialni za jego istnienie są sami Ziemianie. To naprawdę, ale to naprawdę nieistotne.

###

Ile szkód może narobić jeden statek kosmiczny? Wyobraźcie go sobie: złocisty latający spodek, nieruchomy w wiecznie rozszerzającym się wszechświecie, doskonale ukryty w kosmicznej pustce. Czy to Dalekowie dlatego obrali sobie za kształt kapsuł podróżnych latający talerz, ponieważ był to kształt tak powszechny pośród statków kosmicznych, czy też latający talerz to kształt tak powszechny dla statku kosmicznego, ponieważ tak a nie inaczej wyglądają statki Daleków? Z odpowiednią dozą determinacji i pomysłowości można rozwiązać każdą szaradę. Najpierw... najpierw Dalekowie wysuwają forpoczty.

###

Lasy Zamojskie toną w zieleni od dobrych kilku tygodni, wiosna przyszła już na dobre, a powietrze wciąż jeszcze pachnie nocnym deszczem, gdy mała ruda Julia jak każdego ranka biegnie wzdłuż wyłączonego z użycia torowiska – to idealnie równy i długi trakt na codzienną przebieżkę. Czasem torowiska się zbiegają, czasem zamajaczy spośród drzew na wpół przerdzewiała przestawnia czy ułomne ramię semaforu, przede wszystkim jednak to trasa nieodkryta przez nikogo innego. Dająca możliwość niezakłóconego biegu ku nieskończoności. Czasem, gdy mała ruda Julia tak biegnie przez swój las, śledzona zza drzew przez leśną zwierzynę, ma wrażenie, że mogłaby dogonić nigdy odległy horyzont.

* * *

Ciemnoniebieskie wzorzyste legginsy opinają krótkie nogi kobiety, przebierające raźno stopy skrywają się w wygodnych adidasach koloru zieleni i błota, krótki tułów wyróżnia się plamą czerwonego topu, z przyczepionej do wymachującego równo mocnego ramienia empetrójki dobywa się raźny miarowy rytm; w ręce drugiej butelka: Julia biegnie, wdychając zapach ziemi po deszczu i zastanawiając się nad różnymi rzeczami. Pięknem życia, wczorajszą ziemniaczanką, zerwaniem z Anną i czy nie skonsultować kupna prezentu dla mamy z tatą, żeby nie wyszło tak jak w zeszłym roku. Krótka Julia biegnie oderwana od zmartwień i to jest najpiękniejszy moment w jej dniu.

– Co, do...? – Julia nie biegnie, Julia staje, zderzywszy się nagle z niewidoczną barierą i łapie spadające już na ziemię od impetu uderzenia okulary.

Napiera na powietrze przed sobą dłonią. Napiera drugą dłonią. Powietrze nie ustępuje.

– Cholera, tylko nie... – mruczy napierając na powietrze całą sobą, wreszcie, przesuwając dociśniętą do niewidocznej ściany dłoń, sprawdza jej wymiary. Wychodzą jej jakieś trzy metry wzdłuż i przynajmniej metr osiemdziesiąt wzwyż, ale może dużo więcej, bo Julia, nawet stając na palcach, wyżej nie sięgnie. Obchodzi też barierę z obu stron i wtedy zauważa, że tory widziane od przez ścianę są odrobinę inne od torów, które zna. – Cholera, cholera, cholera – mruczy, zastanawiając się, co zrobić, choć przecież odpowiedź jest oczywista.

Przez chwilę zastanawia się, co chce, co powinna mu powiedzieć, a potem przysiada na ziemi po turecku, przykłada dłonie do skroni i skupia się na jak najdokładniejszym przekazaniu swoich myśli. _Niewidzialna ściana. To znowu obcy. Dziesiąty kilometr nieużywanego torowiska z Nocnej, do Szpaczej w Lasach Zamojskich. 2.05.2016, 4.55 rano. Pomóż nam. Julia._ Po jakichś pięciu minutach oczekiwania decyduje, że tyle wystarczy, podnosi się z ziemi i zawraca. Wiadomość do niego dotarła czy nie (a w tym momencie nie ma dla Julii nawet znaczenia, czy trafiła w odpowiednią inkarnację), ona zrobiła, co mogła. Teraz wróci do domu i... Niewidzialna ściana pęka prawie bezgłośnie, każąc jej odwrócić się z powrotem w tamtym kierunku. Przybysze wyglądają dziwnie nie na miejscu w świeżo obudzonym do życia wiosennym lesie, metaliczni, pieprzniczkowaci, i skupieni na swojej misji. Jest ich tylko dwójka, ale:

– Cholera – jęczy mimo to Julia. – Dlaczego to zawsze musicie być wy?

– TO PYTANIE NIE MA ŻADNEGO ZNACZENIA! – odpowiada metalicznym głosem pierwszy Dalek, gdy drugi dokonuje skanu kobiety.

– TY JESTEŚ JULIA KRÓTKA! POTWIERDZENIE! BĘDZIESZ POSŁUSZNA!

– Ghh – odpowiada Julia elokwentnie, w myślach klnąc Doktora na czym Zamość i kilka okolicznych wiosek stoi.

###

Ten grudzień jest paskudny, tak dosłownie, jak i metaforycznie, myśli Dagný, starając się nie zasnąć za kierownicą, co w tej ruchawce miałoby dość jednoznaczne skutki. Jeśli chodzi o pogodę, zima na Islandii to zawsze ciężka pora – choć każdy znosi ją inaczej, Nanna wręcz uwielbia ten czas długich nocy i zamieci, kiedy Siglufjörður jest praktycznie odcięte od świata i może, może, nigdy z tej dziecięcej radości nie wyrośnie – więc nigdy nie jest łatwo, a ocieplenie klimatu tylko pogarsza sprawę, bo do wciąż częstych zamieci dołączają szybko marznące deszcze. Może i Islandczycy wiele są w stanie znieść w kwestii pogody, ale Dag, osobiście nie znosi długiej, islandzkiej zimy. Co do całej reszty zaś... między nią i Yrsą coś zdaje się pękać i Dagný czuje, że nawet spędzone razem święta (z Nanną całą w zimowych skowronkach, rozradowaną nową kolejką, jaką mama kupiła jej na „wakacjach") im nie pomogą.

* * *

Dagný przystaje na poboczu, by sięgnąć po termos z kawą, zmęczone oczy kleją się jej niemożebnie a nocna zawieja nie pomaga. – Jeszcze trochę, Dag – powtarza cicho. – Dasz radę. Dla Nanny. No dalej, jedna kawa, druga kawa, trze... co do? – twarz Dagný wydłuża się w oniemiałym zdumieniu, gdy pośród zamieci dostrzega nagle biegnące od drogi torowisko. Przez chwilę myśli, że ma zwidy, ale nie, uszczypnięcie się nie pomaga, i nie pomaga dopicie trzeciego kubka kawy; tory nie znikają, ba, zawieja cichnie nagle jak nożem ucięta, ukazując piewszą islandzką drogę żelazną w całej okazałości. Dagný wysiada z samochodu, by przyjrzeć się zjawisku z bliska, przelotnie myśląc o Doktorze, ale nie, to nie może być jego sprawka. Niemniej jest w tym coś dziwnego i kiedy po jakimś kwadransie z wciąż obecnych torów wyłania się dwójka dziwnie znajomych pieprzniczkowatych stworów, Dag po pierwsze: nie jest zdumiona, po drugie: z nagłą tęsknotą myśli o ciepłym domu, o kochanej Nannie (tak podobnej do niej samej, jak powtarza Svein, zawsze uśmiechając się do wnuczki, wysokiej i zgrabnej niczym trzcina), myśli nawet o ostatnio nader często cierpkiej dla niej Yrsie. Po trzecie: Dagný wcale nie płacze.

– DAGUR SVEINSSON! – eksklamuje pierwszy Dalek. – PÓJDZIESZ Z NAMI. BĘDZIESZ POSŁUSZNY!

– Dagný Sveinsðóttir – poprawia poirytowana nagle kobieta. Może i już nie wróci do domu, ale nie da się jakimś pieprzniczkom tak traktować.

– TA INFORMACJA JEST NIEISTOTNA! – wykrzykuje drugi Dalek. – BĘDZIESZ POSŁUSZNY, ALBO EKSTERMINOWANY!

– Raz... – zaczyna Dagný rozeźlona, w końcu co za różnica, gdzie i kiedy ją eksterminują – Ta informacja _jest_ istotna. Dwa: Posłuszna? Może będę. Jeśli przestaniecie nazywać mnie Dagurem Sveinssonem.

Na to dictum Dalekowie odsuwają się trochę i chyba naradzają się między sobą, rzucając jej groźne spojrzenia, Dag nie słyszy, żeby coś mówili, ale czy Doktor nie wspominał o tym, że te puszki potrafią porozumiewać się telepatycznie? W końcu suną bliżej, najwyraźniej podjąwszy decyzję.

– PÓJDZIESZ Z NAMI, DAGNÝ SVEINSÐÓTTIR! OPÓR JEST DAREMNY! – eksklamuje Dalek pierwszy i tym razem Dagný uznaje, że lepiej posłuchać. Może jeszcze pojawi się okazja do ucieczki, bez narażania się na eksterminację. A może, myśli ironicznie kobieta, to przyjaźni Dalekowie, którzy chcą tylko porozmawiać przy herbacie i ciasteczkach, a potem wypuszczą wszystkich swych gości do domów.

###

Chudy niewysoki Miguel moknie w nowojorskim deszczu, czekając na spóźniający się pociąg. Wkrótce sam spóźni się na praktyki w szpitalu. I po co było tak gnać z mieszkania na peron? Mógł w spokoju zjeść śniadanie, a nie wyciągać nogi, byle zdążyć... Albo przespać się jeszcze te pięć minut, myśli chłopak, ziewając potężnie. Kurwa, kurwa, kurwa, spogląda na zegarek w komórce, przyjedź już, cholerny pociągu... Deszcz zupełnie nie przeszkadza chudemu niewysokiemu Miguelowi, chłopak lubi nowojorską jesień, która przychodzi po gorącym, parnym lecie, trudnym do zniesienia w tak dużym mieście, zwłaszcza odkąd globalne ocieplenie daje o sobie znać. Nie, jesień, deszcz to dla Miguela wybawienie, dziś jednak jest wyjątkowo chłodno i wietrznie (to w końcu dopiero wrzesień), a on jak na złość jedną kurtkę dopiero co oddał do krawca, żeby wszył nowy zamek, a drugą pożyczył Marii już dwa tygodnie temu i do tej pory nie zobaczył jej z powrotem. Młodsze siostry, wzdycha w myślach chłopak, wychylając się ku peronowi, by lepiej widzieć nadjeżdżający wreszcie pociąg. Kiedy wsiada do przedziału, telefon zaczyna wibrować w jego kieszeni. SMS od Timmy.

– Gdzie jesteś?

– Pociąg się spóźnił. Zdążę na styk. – odpisuje Miguel w rozwibrowanym wagonie, starannie wstukując kolejne litery. – Wyślij. No, poszło.

Kiedy podnosi wzrok znad telefonu, jego spojrzenie pada na współpasażerów. Wszyscy przyglądają mu się dziwnie i – takie Miguel odnosi wrażenie – wyglądają tak jakoś jaszczurowato. Deszcz uderza mocno o wagon, mrugnięcie i nagle pasażerowie w przedziale naprawdę są humanoidalnymi jaszczurami o długich twarzach i wystających z garniturów i garsonek jaszczurowatych ogonach. Nikt nie patrzy już na chłopaka (Miguel sprawdza, czy sam nie zmienił się w jaszczurkę, ale nie, wciąż jest człowiekiem), jaszczury rozmawiają albo czytają gazety zapisane dziwnym jaszczurczym pismem, większość zaś przysypia, jak to rano w metrze. Wszystko jest spokojne i jesiennie szare, ale Miguel już co nieco w życiu widział, więc stara się niezauważenie przesunąć w stronę drzwi, gotów wyskoczyć z pociągu na najbliższym przystanku. Kolejne mrugnięcie. Wagon jest pusty. Wrześniowy deszcz wali o szyby i sufit pociągu, który hamuje z piskiem.

– Co się, do... – zaczyna chłopak, ale zaraz milknie, wsłuchując się w głosy na zewnątrz, na mokrym pustkowiu, które widnieje za oknami pociągu.

– MIGUEL GARCIA LOPÉZ! – rozlega się donośnie, a Miguel na ten głos kuli się w sobie, panicznie rozglądając się po wagonie. Wie jednak doskonale, że nie ma dokąd uciec i w końcu zbiera się na tę odrobinę odwagi, jaką potrafi z siebie wykrzesać w _ich_ obliczu i wychodzi w deszcz.

###

Smukła Alissin dopiero zaczyna biec, gdy ostatni dzisiejszy pociąg z Kapsztadu do Simonstad odjeżdża w siną dal. Mocne, styczniowe słońce rozświetla peron nowoczesnego dworca. Dziewczyna klnie pod nosem, nie zauważając przyglądającej się jej dwójki obcych, pewna, że siostry nie będą zadowolone z jej nieobecności na rodzinnym święcie. I by czym prędzej umniejszyć ich gniew, wybiera numer Lorel w telefonie, ale kiedy w telefonie odzywa się ciepły, znajomy głos, Alissin rozprasza biały mężczyzna w skórzanej kurtce i czerwonym swetrze. Obcy zdaje się skanować torowisko małą, błękitną latarenką, podczas gdy dziewczyna może trochę młodsza od Alissin – tak samo biała jak obcy w skórach – i najwyraźniej towarzysząca tamtemu patrzy prosto na nią.

– Doktor? – szepcze z niedowierzaniem Alissin.

– Alissin? Alissin, to ty? – głos Lorel przywraca ją do rzeczywistości.

– Lorel, posłuchaj, pociąg mi uciekł, przeproś rodziców i wujostwo, przyjadę jutro, kocham was, muszę kończyć, pa! – wyrzuca z siebie na jednym tchu i rozłącza się, zanim siostra zdąży zareagować.

Alissin biegnie ku nieznajomym, ale ci gdzieś pomiędzy jednym a drugim mrugnięciem znikają, jakby wcale ich tu nie było. Po prawdzie... Alissin staje zdumiona nagłą ciszą. Peron jest absolutnie pusty. Coś jest bardzo nie tak, myśli dziewczyna, patrząc na torowisko badane ( _badane?_ ) przez obcego i dostrzegając bardzo dziwną rzecz. Tory są za wąskie – tak wąskie jak w Gautrainie, albo, zgodnie z tym, co słyszała, w europejskiej kolei. Ale to nie może być prawda, nie przeniosło mnie nagle na drugi koniec kraju, myśli Alissin, zauważyłabym, gdybym podróżowała w czasie. Gdy pojawiają się przed nią dwie wielkie pieprzniczki, dziewczyna zdobywa ostateczne potwierdzenie, że nie trafiła na, dajmy na to, Centurion, by wybrać się do Rosebank. Nie, zdecydowanie trafiła w o wiele gorsze miejsce.

– Trzeba mieć moje szczęście – wyrzuca przez zaciśnięte zęby.

– SZCZĘŚCIE JEST NIEISTOTNE! PÓJDZIESZ Z NAMI, ALISSIN DONNE. BĘDZIESZ POSŁUSZNA! – monodeklamuje na jednym tchu Dalek lewy.

Dalek prawy milcząco wyraża całą groźbę, jaką da się zawrzeć u osobnika rasy zamkniętej w wielkich przybornikach do soli i pieprzu. To oznacza, wbrew pozorom, całkiem sporo groźby, więc Alissin uznaje, że nie ma sensu się im sprzeciwiać. Jeszcze nie.

###

TARDIS pomrukuje cicho, spokojnie, światełka konsoli mrugają porozumiewawczo do siebie i do Rose, gdy Doktor poprawia coś pod podłogą pokoju kontrolnego, z nieodłączną lekarską lampką na czole i śrubokrętem sonicznym w zębach. Rose, znudzona, wodzi palcami po przyciskach, których funkcji wciąż jeszcze tylko się domyśla, zastanawiając się, dokąd by ich dwójkę zaprowadziły, gdyby wcisnęła kilka na ślepo (a czasem ma wrażenie, że tak właśnie prowadzi TARDIS Doktor), gdy natrafia na porzuconą niedbale psychiczną wizytówkę.

– Doktorze?

– Nie teraz, Rose. Widzisz przecież, że jestem zajęty. Czy wy ludzie nie potraficie poją...

– Ktoś przysłał ci wiadomość, Doktorze – nie daje za wygraną dziewczyna i Doktor wreszcie odrywa się od jak zwykle niesamowicie ważnych ulepszeń TARDIS. – Z koordynatami czasoprzestrzennymi.

– Wiadomość? – pyta Władca Czasu, podrywając się jednym płynnym skokiem i wyrywając wizytówkę z dłoni Rose. – Fantastycznie! – woła, przeczytawszy wiadomość i uśmiecha się szeroko do swojej towarzyszki. – Przygoda, tego właśnie było nam potrzeba!

– Ok, ok – śmieje się Rose, starając się stonować jego podekscytowanie, choć właśnie do takich reakcji jest przyzwyczajona, dla takich reakcji zaokrętowała się na SS TARDIS. – Ale kim jest ta Julia? – pyta już poważniej, a Doktor wyczuwa w jej głosie cień zazdrości. Jest też jednak pewien, że słyszy tam sporą dozę zdrowej ciekawości.

– Och, nie mam pojęcia – woła radośnie, przesuwając kolejne wajchy i przykładając w konsolę ciężkim młotkiem. – Lecimy do Polski w twojej przyszłości, Rose Tyler! Czy to nie fantastyczne?!

###

Przybywają poprzez deszcz i słońce, poprzez zawieje i wiosenne ciepło – każde z nich przemierza jeden inny świat, zanim trafi na statek Daleków. Pieprzniczki rozmawiają z sobą, do swoich jeńców prawie się nie odzywając (ot tyle, by typowo po dalecku upomnieć ich o ciszę i niezadawanie pytań), między sobą używają własnego języka. Ani Julia, ani Dagný, ani Miguel czy Alissin, żadne z nich nie podróżowało TARDIS, toteż żadne z nich nie rozumie, o czym pieprzniczki rozmawiają, a jednak... a jednak jakoś przesącza się do nich ogólny obraz tego, co Dalekowie planują.

* * *

Miguel przybywa ostatni, doprowadzony do grupki trzech kobiet dyskutujących szeptem. Wszystkie mają krótkie włosy i tyle Miguel może powiedzieć o ich podobieństwach. Najbardziej żywiołowo przemawia ta niska, pod czterdziestkę, nadal w ubłoconym pstrokatym stroju do biegania. Gestykulując żywo, prawie strąca sobie z nosa okulary w czarno-zielonych oprawkach. Wysoka Afrykanka w kolorowej kwiecistej sukni i jasnobrązowych sandałach, mająca może z dwadzieścia parę lat, z kolei zdaje się jej coś perswadować spokojnie. Kręci głową, najwyraźniej się nie zgadzając. Trzecia, równie wysoka i ciemnowłosa, w ciemnoniebieskiej mokrej od śniegu kurtce, stoi do chłopaka plecami, ale na odgłos zbliżających się pieprzniczek, wyraźnie eskortujących człowieka (no, w każdym razie humanoida), obraca się nagle, uciszając swoje towarzyszki. Miguel przygląda się im przez chwilę w ciszy, odczekując, aż jego Dalekowie znikną za horyzontem zdarzeń i będzie miał odwagę się przedstawić. Kobiety w obecności Daleków też milczą, nagle czujne, uważne niczym pieski preriowe, które zwietrzyły drapieżnika. Trzy pary oczu – szarozielone, czarne i niebieskie – przewiercają młodego Latynosa w przemoczonym deszczem stroju pielęgniarza. Aż w końcu zamykają się odległe drzwi i zaklęcie pęka.

– Cześć – mówi chłopak. – Jestem Miguel.

Pierwsza wyciąga do niego rękę ta trzecia, już zdecydowanie po czterdziestce.

– Dagný – mówi. – A to Alissin i Julia – przedstawia pozostałe, które również ściskają dłoń Miguela. – Nie przybyłeś z Doktorem? – pyta szeptem Dagný, ale wzdycha tylko, gdy Miguel kręci przepraszająco głową. – Tak myślałam.

– No dobrze, ale skoro on nie przybył z Doktorem, to co my tu jeszcze robimy? – właściwie stwierdza Julia – Mamy w miarę sensowny...

– Samobójczy – krytykuje Alissin, ale pozwala Julii mówić dalej.

– _Sensowny_ plan ucieczki i nawet lepiej, że jest nas czwórka, wprowadzamy Miguela w szczegóły i już, już, już, nie ma nas tu.

– Raczej nie ma nas nigdzie – mruczy powątpiewająco Dagný, szukając u Miguela poparcia.

Ale co on może popierać, skoro nie zna szczegółów tego planu, który tak ekscytuje Julię, ba, ledwie wie, o co chodzi pieprzniczkom i zaraz też pyta swoich towarzyszek o to, czy one czegoś więcej się domyślają. Konsensus jest taki, że pieprzniczki planują atak na Ziemię (– Spytaj Daleka o plany! – rzuca sarkastycznie Alissin), ale póki co mogą dostać się tylko odrobinę poza sfery przejścia (– Przejście, stąd wizualizacje, czy co to było, torowisk. Niezbyt wymyślne, ale czego spodziewać się po Dalekach – komentuje Dagný, a reszta się z nią zgadza), potrzebują stabilniejszych połączeń, żeby te przejścia rozszerzyć. A w końcu otworzyć w pełni (– Więc tym bardziej nie powinniśmy tu siedzieć – sierdzi się Julia. – Już lepiej zostać eksterminowanym, niż pozwolić im zrealizować ten plan!). Dyskutują nadal szeptem, gdy:

– CISZA. ROZMOWY SĄ ZBĘDNE – zarządza Dalek Naczelny w nienagannej angielszczyźnie, wkraczając do sali, w której ich zgromadzono, zostawiając samym sobie, jakby Dalekowie byli przekonani, że ich więźniowie nie mają szans uciec.

Zresztą może zastawili jakieś pułapki na nieostrożnych, myśli Miguel, postanawiając w trakcie ewentualnej ucieczki być nieziemsko ostrożnym. Tymczasem Dalekowie otwierają ekran na przejścia i obserwują w wielkim skupieniu pojawiające się na jego krawędziach wyliczenia zapisane w języku Skaro.

– WYMAGANY RAPORT O POSTĘPACH ROZWARCIA – przemawia Dalek Naczelny wciąż po angielsku, jakby z uwagi na swoich „gości", na co jeden ze zwykłych Daleków podaje – także w angielszczyźnie – kolejne procenty.

– PIĘĆDZIESIĄT PROCENT ROZWARCIA. – przerwa. – PIĘĆDZIESIĄT JEDEN PROCENT ROZWARCIA. – przerwa. – PIĘĆDZIESIĄT TRZY PROCENT ROZWARCIA. – przerwa i tak aż do znudzenia.

A w każdym razie do pięćdziesięciu ośmiu procent, kiedy to w przestronnej sali wypełnionej Dalekami rozlega się mechaniczny odgłos zaciąganych hamulców, najpiękniejsze „Vrooom, Vrooom", jakie Alissin, Julia, Dagný i Miquel słyszeli w swych życiach. TARDIS materializuje się wokół nich, Daleków zostawiając na zewnątrz i czym prędzej dematerializuje się z latającego spodka.

###

Dagný rzuca się w ramiona Doktora z okrzykiem radości, by po chwili powtórzyć ten sam rutuał z Rose. Pozostali nie są pewni, czy znaleźli się w prawdziwej TARDIS i z prawdziwym Doktorem. Ich Doktor wyglądał inaczej i zachowywał się inaczej niż ten śmiejący się do nich radnośnie człowiek o odstających uszach w skórzanej kurtce i ciemnoniebieskim swetrze. Doktor niestety wyraźnie markotnieje, widząc ich nieufne spojrzenia.

– Co jest z humanoidami?! Naczelne bez grosza wdzięczności! Biegam, załatwiam, latam przez pó...

– Doktorze – wchodzi mu w słowo Dagný, wysobodzona już z objęć Rose. – Czy ty komukolwiek tutaj poza mną mówiłeś o regeneracji?

Doktor na to dictum spogląda zdumiony od Dagný do Rose, od Rose do Miguela i dalej do Alissin i Julii. Chwilę później zrozumienie uderza go z mocą cwałującego słonia, a na jego usta powraca uśmiech.

– Ach, oczywiście, Władca Czasu, regeneracje, zmiana ciała, zmiana stroju, ten sam, ale nowy, banany są naprawdę świetne – wyrzuca z siebie na jednym tchu. – No, to jesteście już poinformowani – kończy, poklepując Miguela po ramieniu, przekonany, że więcej nie musi już nic wyjaśniać i wraca do konsoli statku. – Czas zabrać was do domów – stwierdza, gdy Dagný wywraca oczami i szeptem objaśnia pozostałej czwórce, o co tak naprawdę chodziło w słowotoku kosmity.

Pięć minut później stanowią całkiem niezłą obsługę TARDIS, kierowani wskazówkami Doktora, zmierzają ku Ziemi w śmiechu, przekrzykując się z kolejnymi anegdotami i opowiastkami. TARDIS szumi i popiskuje pewnie, przekazując na swoich łączach kolejne polecenia i nadpisując mylone raz po raz koordynaty.

* * *

– Ale zostawienie Daleków samym sobie nie było zbyt rozsądne. Oni nie wyglądają na takich, którzy poddadzą się po jednej nieudanej próbie – zauważa nagle Julia, kiedy już opada lekko ekscytacja z pilotowania prawdziwego statku kosmicznego.

Doktor przygląda się jej chwilę, a kobieta widzi w jego oczach coś, czego woli nie nazywać dokładniej. I jest pewna, że widzą to i Alissin, i Miguel, i Dagný. Jest pewna, że Rose widzi nawet więcej niż ich czwórka, która z Doktorem póki co spotykała się przygodnie. Kiedy zaś Doktor odpowiada, Julia nabiera pewności, że nie chciałaby nigdy narazić się temu Gallifreyaninowi.

###

W końcu wszyscy czworo docierają do domów. Krótka ruda Julia wraca ze swojej porannej przebieżki, tak jak każdego dnia. Na poczcie głosowej ma nagraną wiadomość od taty. Chudy niewysoki Miguel dociera na praktyki pięć minut po czasie – choć nie z winy Doktora, i całe szczęście, że Timmy wymyśliła mu jakąś wymówkę, bo on naprawdę nie ma już siły sam zmyślać. Wysoka i zgrabna Dagný wsiada do swego auta, pozostawionego na poboczu islandzkiej drogi. Dociera do Siglufjörður i choć nie wszystko jest idealnie, to i tak o wiele lepsze niż bycie uwięzionym przez Daleków. Smukła Alissin, dzięki Doktorowi, ląduje w ogródku rodziców w Simonstad, długo jeszcze machając kosmicznemu włóczędze i jego towarzyszce na pożegnanie. Rodzina jest zdumiona jej środkiem lokomocji, ale smukła Alissin jest w wyśmienitym nastroju i nie zamierza okłamywać ich odnośnie swojej przygody.

###

A latający spodek? Wciąż tam wisi, zawieszony w kosmicznej pustce. Jego załoga wkrótce odzyska kontrolę na sytuacją, opanuje wściekłość na Doktora, który znów – znów! – ich pokonał, oszukał, wystrychnął na dudka. Ale to nic nie znaczy, zwycięstwo Władcy Czasu jest pyrrusowe, ta czwórka to tylko próbny przebieg, sprawdzenie metody. Wkrótce Dalekowie odzyskają równowagę i rozpoczną kolejny etap swego planu. Póki co pozostają zamknięci w swym jedynym statku – a Ziemia jest dla nich niedostępna, bez długich, starannych przygotowań. Doktor oczywiście mógłby ich w kółko powstrzymywać, wciąż i wciąż przybywając na ratunek swoim przyjaciołom na czas. Aż w końcu by się tym zmęczył, w końcu przybyłby za późno. I tylko... Doktor jest zmęczony już teraz, więc póki co, póki Dalekowie nie ochłoną po nagłym zniknięciu Ziemian, latający spodek imploduje. Drugie szansy nie są dla wszystkich, mówi Doktor, gdy krótka ruda Julia pyta go o los Daleków.


End file.
